Atrévete a aceptarlo
by k-chaz
Summary: Han pasado algunos años luego del torneo de shamanes, en los que Horo y Ren admitieron una atracción, o al menos el primero lo hizo, Horo se ausentó por seis años y Ren quiso olvidar, pero...a veces hay sentimientos que no se pueden negar [HHxR]


**Hola gente bonita!!!! xD**

**Sólo espero que les guste, no hay mucho que decir**

**La canción que aparece, NO LA BAJEN xD o por lo menos no para escucharla mientras leen el fic porque la letra calza justo, pero la melodía en verdad no me convence mucho.**

**Eso sí, les recomiendo que bajen DEMASIADO PARA MI de REIK, que es buena y además también sirve para guiarse un poco en el curso del cap. **

**

* * *

** miro por la ventana del auto...sí, tal y como te dije que lo haría.

Le sonríes a todos tus amigos, pareces tan feliz, una chica se te acerca y te abraza amistosamente mientras te habla...le sonríes de igual manera, sin incluir tanto los ojos, y le respondes.

Tu vida es tan normal como la mía, pero al parecer...tú tienes una vida social mucho más amplia.

Los dos vamos a la universidad, los dos somos chicos cerca de 20 años...pero tú eres distinto. Conmigo te sientes más obligado que a gusto.

Nos conocemos hace tanto tiempo...sabemos tantas cosas el uno del otro...

Qué fue lo que nos separó? Qué hizo el tiempo y la distancia? Acaso son ellas dos más poderosas que tu determinación?

_**No sabes cómo duele que me vaya**_

_**No sabes cómo duele el corazón**_

Éramos muy buenos amigos...bueno...para mí siempre has sido algo más, y a estas alturas no me importa admitirlo...

Pero tú...sí, tú no puedes...tú te debes a tu 'público'...te debes a lo que el resto diga...

No es así?

He cambiado tantas cosas por ti...Para que me quieras cada vez más, pero...por qué?

Por qué si eres tan amable cuando estamos solos...me niegas cuándo estamos en compañía?

Luego del torneo pasamos unos meses en la pensión Asakura.

Y pasaron...tantas cosas.

Quién te entiende Ren...quién te entiende...

**Flash back**

-Qué haces? -dijo un chico pelivioláceo, de no más de 16 años de edad, desde la ventana-.

-Escribo...-le respondió un peliazul de unos 14 años, desde el suelo, en su futón-.

-Qué cosa...?-.

-Una carta...-.

-Para Pilika?-.

_**No pongas tus ojos más tristes**_

_**No dejes que se moje nuestro amor**_

_**Que no se moje no**_

-Sí...-.

-Para qué?-.

-Porque se tiene que alistar para recibirme -dijo de forma rápida, para probar si el ojidorado no se daba cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras-.

-Está decidido?-.

-Si...-.

_**No sabes cómo cuesta tomar cartas**_

_**Cuando hay que decidirse en el amor**_

-Ah...-dijo de forma contraída, dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana-.

-Ren...-dijo el peliazul poniéndose de pie-.

-Dime...-.

_**Contigo voy a ser sincero**_

_**Yo no puedo quedarme mucho aquí**_

-Tengo que irme...no es una elección...de verdad yo...-.

Debo marcharme ya 

-No importa...después de todo...esto no es nada serio cierto?-dijo evitando la mirada del ainu-.

-Bueno pues...posiblemente...-dijo el peliazul confundido...no quería hacer sufrir más al ojidorado, pero para eso tenía que terminar con sus ilusiones-.

**_Y si me voy quizás tu no me olvidarás_**

-Sí...lo supuse...-.

-Ren...el beso de...-.

-Fue un impulso...-dijo sobreponiendo su voz por la de Horo- nada más...no te preocupes-.

-Ren...yo se que sientes algo más por mi-.

-Bueno...de todos modos qué te importa...te vas a ir igual no?- Ahí no te va a servir de nada lo que yo sienta o no...-.

-Si, pero...podría volver...si tú quieres...-.

**_Y si me voy talvez no te enamores más_ **

-Si, seguro...-dijo con sarcasmo-.

-Yo no voy a olvidarte...de eso puedes estar seguro...-.

**_Yo no te olvidare, yo te lo prometí_**

**_Nadie podrá meterse dentro de mi corazón_**

-Ya no importa en los más mínimo Horo...no si te vas...-.

_**Si me voy volveré, volveré para besarte y para amarte como ya te amé**_

-Pero...-.

-Pero nada...si te vas olvídate de lo que siento...aunque vuelvas-.

-Ren...-.

-Qué...-.

**_El tiempo borra todo ten paciencia_**

**-**Me quieres...?-.

-No...-respondió de inmediato-.

El chico ojidorado abrió nuevamente la boca para hablar...pero se calló de inmediato.

-Ah...-había escuchado lo que 'quería' oír, pero sentía claramente una presión en el pecho y unas ganas incontrolables de echarse a llorar-.

**_No te preocupes por tu corazón_ **

-Qué haces ahí parado...no deberías terminar tu carta?-.

**_Y si nuestro amor fue sincero_**

-Si...-dijo agachando la mirada y volteando hacia su futón-.

**_No habrá distancia que pueda borrar_ **

**End Flash back**

De verdad te creí, Ren...creí que me olvidarías.

_**Yo no te olvido, no...**_

Y al menos eso me has dado a entender, pero se contradice totalmente con lo que hiciste al día siguiente.

Aún sigues ahí, ya se que me viste en al auto...y aunque no me hayas visto se que sabes a la perfección que siempre te vengo a buscar...Yoh me lo pidió así.

Se nota que ahora quieres una vida normal...dejaste todo lo que tenía que ver con los shamanes...hasta dejaste a tu espíritu acompañante...pero al menos eso te hizo feliz.

Jm al día siguiente de esa conversación...ya me estaba yendo...y apareciste a última hora en la estación de trenes, en el baño...siempre a solas...siempre...sorprendiéndome.

**Flash back**

-Horo...-.

-Ren qué haces aquí!?-.

-Yo...ayer...te dije que no te quería...-.

-Eh?-.

-Pero...no pude terminar...-.

-Cómo...pero...-.

-Yo...no te quiero Horo...-.

-Qué?-.

-Te amo...-.

**End Flash Back**

Aquellas palabras fueron las que me amargaron todo el viaje de regreso a Hokkaido...

Y las que me marcaron durante estos cuatro años...en los que me decidí a volver...

Volver junto a ti...

**_Y si me voy quizás tu no me olvidarás_**

Quise convencerme de que no me olvidarías, te juro que quise.

Por eso mismo volví, porque aquella vez, en el baño de la estación, te me tiraste encima, me besaste, me encerraste en uno de los cubículos...y me hiciste lo que jamás pensé que me harías...pero que en el fondo siempre quise hacer.

**_Y si me voy talvez no te enamores más_**

Cuando volví estaba muy emocionado, después de seis largos años...

Entré a la pensión, todos me recibieron con una amplia sonrisa, cuando pregunté por ti, todos me miraron incómodos, el ambiente se volvió tenso.

Yoh me aconsejó muy serio, para mi extrañeza, irte a buscar a la Universidad. Acepté.

Y cuando llegué te vi...ahí estabas, los años sólo te habían beneficiado, estabas irresistible, rodeado de gente.

Y de pronto llegó una chica, todos se despidieron de ti.

Tú te quedaste hablando con ella, yo te miraba desde el auto.

**_Yo no te olvidare, yo te lo prometí_**

Pero algo pasó...algo que me negué a creer.

Ella se quedó callada...tú también. Tímidamente ella esquivó tu mirada.

Tú te mantenías firme.

Lentamente se puso en puntillas de pie, hacia ti, paseando su mirada de tus ojos a tus labios, tú hacías lo mismo, pero no movías ningún otro músculo.

Y entonces sucedió.

**_Nadie podrá meterse dentro de mi corazón_**

Posó de forma delicada sus labios sobre los tuyos, y pasó sus manos por tu cuello, tú no te negaste, pero tampoco respondiste...en un principio.

_**Si me voy volveré**_

Vi, claramente, como comenzaste a mover tus labios contra los de ella, y como tus manos se deslizaban por su cintura.

Yo...?

_**volveré para besarte y para amarte como ya te amé**_

Yo sólo sentía una punzada intensísima en mi corazón.

Luego de un rato se separaron...y se quedaron viendo.

**_Y si nuestro amor fue sincero_**

Ella te sonreía, tu mantenías una expresión que no podría definir.

**_No habrá distancia que pueda borrar_**

Y ahí me vi; tenía dos posibilidades.

Una: salir del auto para anunciarte mi, ya no tan esperada, llegada.

Dos: Pisar el acelerador e irme de ahí.

La última era mucho más fácil en ese momento, pero desde que decidí que no me importaría amar a uno de mis mejores amigos...decidí que tomaría el camino difícil.

**_Yo no te olvido_ **

Y aún te amaba...así que opté por lo primero.

_**no...**_

Bajé del auto como si nada, procurando mantener mi expresión lo más neutra y jovial posible.

**_Y si me voy quizás tu no me olvidarás_**

Sin embargo, al acercarme a ustedes, sentí que me paralizaba, y me quedé plasmado en medio de la acera, con las manos en los bolsillos, y una expresión que hasta el día de hoy desconozco.

**_Y si me voy tal vez no te enamores más_ **

Ella se sintió observada y me miró.

**_Yo no te olvidaré, yo te lo prometí_ **

Pero yo te miraba a ti...

Y tú me miraste de inmediato.

Al principio sucedió algo muy curioso: Por impulso sacaste de inmediato las manos de su cintura, pero sólo las despegaste, luego volviste a posarlas en la menuda chica y la atrajiste hacia tu cuerpo.

Mientras que me fulminabas con la mirada.

**_Nadie podrá meterse dentro de mi corazón_**

Miraste a la chica nuevamente y le diste un beso corto en los labios. Luego te despediste de ella y volteaste hacia mi.

_**Si me voy, volveré...**_

Caminaste un par de pasos.

**_Volveré para besarte y para amarte como ya te amé_**

-Hola...-te dije procurando sonar normal-.

-Hola...-me dijiste como dudando entre la sorpresa o el desinterés-.

-Cómo estás...-.

-Bien...y tú?-.

-Bien...-.

-Viniste a buscarme...?-.

-Si, Yoh me lo pidió...-.

-Mm...siempre me viene a buscar para tomarnos un café -dijiste cuándo ya entrábamos al auto-.

-Quieres un café? -te pregunté por si acaso, sin ser precisamente una proposición-.

-No, gracias...-me dijiste muy normal, cerrando la puerta del auto-.

Transcurrimos el camino en silencio, muy incómodo para ser preciso.

Mantenías tu mirada fija en la ventana, mirando lo que fuese hacia fuera.

Estábamos llegando a la pensión, y no te preguntaría lo que me carcomía por dentro si estábamos con gente.

**_Y si me voy quizás_**

-Esa chica...-comencé a decir sin mucho interés- es tu novia?-.

_**Tú no me olvidarás**_

-Mm...-estacioné, paré el motor, abriste la puerta- ahora lo es -y bajaste sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra-.

Y nuevamente estoy aquí, en la puerta de tu universidad, esperando a que se te de la gana subir al auto, así ha sido por dos meses, se ha vuelto una rutina.

_**Y si me voy tal vez no te enamores más**_

Es muy extraño...dormimos en la misma habitación, nos venimos todos los días en el auto, estudiamos juntos...y tu actitud sigue siendo la misma...de cuando ni siquiera había un dejo de atracción entre nosotros.

**_Si me voy...volveré_**

Quizás en verdad sea yo el que está mal, quizás yo también deba olvidarte...pero es que tú...te has mantenido tan...extraño...no te ves natural...

Es como si intentaras serlo con todas tus fuerzas.

Algo me dice que todavía sientes algo...

Te miro nuevamente...no veo a tu novia por ninguna parte...será que...

No, no puede ser.

**_Volveré para besarte y para amarte como ya te amé_**

Te demoras mucho menos de lo normal, te diriges hacia el auto, abres la puerta, entras, me saludas...todo igual.

_**Y si me voy, quizás tú no me olvidarás**_

Pero esta vez te miro intensamente, y me devuelves una mirada extrañada, entrecierro los ojos, y me esquivas hacia la ventana.

Veo un leve rubor en tu rostro.

_**Y si me voy tal vez no te enamores más**_

Prendo el motor, y veo que volteas hacia mi nuevamente.

-Toma...-me dices amistosamente mientras me entregas una cajita- siento no habértelo dado antes...-me dices...apenado...claro...cómo pude pensar que te sonrojabas por mi-.

**_Yo no te olvidaré_**

-Gracias...-te miro y te sonrío...tu ni te sonrosas, sólo me respondes la sonrisa de forma común y corriente y miras hacia delante-.

**_Yo te lo prometí_**

Pongo el auto en marcha, escucho tu voz nuevamente.

_**Nadie podrá meterse dentro de mi corazón**_

-Feliz cumpleaños...Horo-.

_**Si me voy...**_

-Mmm...-.

_**Volveré**_

Y volvemos a la pensión.

**_Volveré para besarte y para amarte como ya te amé..._**

Quizás sí...deba olvidarme de ti de una vez por todas...Ren.

Continuará...?

* * *

**Nada que decir acerca de este fic x), hecho en base a una canción que ya ni se si aparecerá o no xD (ya saben empecé con eso y terminó en esto), espero que sí.**

**No se si dejarlo como ONE SHOT o subir el segundo cap. Que ya lo tengo casi listo.**

**Uds. digan xD **

**SayooO**

**GatooO--K-chaz**


End file.
